


To You 2000 Years Past

by KazeOkami



Series: To You 2000 Years In The Past [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeOkami/pseuds/KazeOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2000 years have past since the victory of humanity and the fall of Titans. The world has progressed and become filled with life once more, and yet humans still fear the monsters that seek to devour them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You 2000 Years Past

          2000 years ago, humanity faced extinction at the hands of monsters formerly unheard of. Not much is known about the mysterious race except for what was documented by the human researchers of the time. The monsters came to be known as Titans, a fearsome, bloodthirsty race that threatened only humanity.

          Files state that the Titans originally appeared out of no where. Later, lead researcher of their era Hange Zoe corrected such false facts. They went on to explain that Titans were a result of human mutations or experimentation created and transferred via spinal fluid, a method created by a mad king. Titans were not an act of evolution or some unknown cause.

          The threat of the Titans nearly wiped out the human race and forced those who had survived behind enclosed walls. There, Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope were born. They began the movement of eradicating the Titans and those responsible for them under Commander Smith's guidance, and thus saved humanity from it's self.

          But the throne had been overturned during their efforts, leaving humanity lost without proper authority. Crime and famine quickly took over, leaving the human's small numbers even smaller.

          It wasn't until Queen Historia, a former member of the Survey Corps and last in line to the throne, took power that humanity's fate seemed to change for the better. Under her rule and request researchers began to conduct human experimentation in hopes of finding a way to quickly and effectively bring their numbers and survival rates up. Their solution; instinct.

          Researchers took what little understanding they had of the Titan Serum and applied it to animals found within the world around them. Animals often have offspring in large litters at alarming rates, something the researchers and the queen saw as an advantage. Animals also had instincts that humans had long since lost. To obtain both abilities would be an advantage to humanity, thus began the DNA efforts. The only drawback that none had foreseen was the evolution and adaptation of the human body accepting such foreign substances. Given time, humans became closer to hybrids than humans.

          Today, 2000 years after humanity's victory over the Titans, there are only two pure humans to every one thousand hybrids. The world has expanded and grown in numbers far beyond any had expected. Humanity, although altered and questionably human, was able to survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was given to me by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house when I asked them for a bit of advice on how to fit omegaverse in with humans. They were sweet enough to give me ideas as well as answer some questions I had. All mistakes are my own and will hopefully be edited. I read over the work a few times over a few days after posting to catch things forgotten.


End file.
